The Books of Oyja III: Leik and leiks
by Elixir Phoenix
Summary: Oyja and Jash have just defeated Doltan. Now they are leaving Tenju Hell in order to go somewhere else. But someone is waiting for them.
1. Going In

Jash and I were now standing and looking at a wall. Her arms were crossed and my new Twi'lek body just stood still. Beyond this wall was time, I had not been in time for a very long while. Navigating the leiks was a risky business; people who got trapped in the leiks were tortured for eternity.

My male twi'lek body only had one giant lekku curling around its neck; this annoyed me as movement was somewhat limited. I looked at Jash, whose bird-like body was mystical, and knew that my choice of body was worth the inconvenience. Jash looked over at me and smiled. "This should be easy, Oyja." She said and I smiled back. Sure, this would be easy.

"Sure, we go through here and we fight Doltan." I joked. We would not find Doltan through the wall, The Dark Lord of the Night would not choose to use Doltan until it was time. What time was that? I don't know, but I dreaded it. At the end of the battle between Doltan and I The Dark Lord of the Night took Doltan away. For reasons I could only guess at.

I had been born as a girl named Carrie Minaz, and had lived a hard life. After I murdered five people, who had been very close to me, Kuhn Tenju had given me the chance of having great powers and a chance to escape punishment. But, as I learned, it had a price. Even now I don't know why Kuhn chose me. I suppose he was given orders, but I want to believe there was some deeper meaning.

"You've fought off worse things than this." Jash said. "You've fought off the life of a hermit."

"I believe that was your fault." I replied.

"Do you not want to know me?" She asked.

I looked at her. She still reminded me of Padawan Kiem. I knew she had Kiem's memories, but there were also others. "I would dearly miss you." I said. "I wasn't really blaming you, just pointing out a fact."

I had ended up getting to the highest possible level of Tenju society, I had become a Tenju. I had then grown tired of it. I felt I had betrayed too many of my morals, I had given up my gender and became an it; Jash had come and gotten me into rebelling against the Tenju and, eventually, into fighting Master Tenju himself. Master Tenju was also known as Doltan.

"The facts you point out show your opinion." Jash said and looked to the wall. "What you think of as important states your opinions." She looked at the wall very hard. The wall seemed to break apart and reform again and again. Jash was use to going through time, for me it was a new experience. Actually, I had gone through the leiks, but had not known it at the time.

Time. I laughed, something I had thought I had felt but really hadn't. I imagined all the things time would bring. Would I age? That was the danger; you would automatically die if you didn't enter the leiks properly.

I touched the wall gently with my mind. It felt smooth and perfect. An angelic being. Tas herself had created it. Such a shame it was going into ruins. Perfect. It was perfect. I felt like I was in heaven, like Tas herself was with me. I saw a little scar and touched it. Hell's fire poured onto me! So many sensations, so many minds. I screamed in fear and panic. It hurt so much.

Jash touched me and I tried to find comfort in her. I couldn't. My body started to ache and I screamed louder. Suddenly I found the scar again and started to climb out. I breathed hard, I sweated blood. My heart raced, my mind felt better as I left the scar and went back into my body.

I opened my eyes slowly. "What was that?"

"It's a break in the leiks. Makes it even more dangerous to enter." Jash looked kindly into my eyes. "I was not certain; you needed to find out for yourself. Only that will teach you."

"What memory is that?" I asked. Whose memory could be so cruel and unkind?

"A memory of a Hist." She replied. "His name I will not say." She made me sit up. "I will show you how to enter."

Jash calmed my mind and I tried to enter the leiks again. She felt the scars, but from a distance. Jash controlled the awe she had. The awe was there, but controlled. I saw that Jash was a real master. I, Tenju trained, was nothing besides her.

This time I entered with purpose, I went through the wall. I then saw memories:

a nexu eating an acklay. i was watching. i was cheering the bloodshed on. each time the nexu sturck i cheered louder. i was winning the bet.

I had just experienced the life of a Genosian. They were so violent. Life is precious; it can't be taken so cruelly without just cause. It was unfair.

sitting in the shade of a tree with my pet kaadu. we felt like we could take the world on our own. naboo was just waiting for us. i smiled as i thought more about my studies. i was taking my studies very seriously, but i still felt a need to hangout.

I laughed. A normal person just waiting for life to come; just trying to figure out what to do, while not caring. I had been that way, but now I had changed. I had changed so much that I couldn't tell who I was now.

More memories came to me; some of joy and love; some of pain and suffering; some of death and life. So many things, Jash had to keep my mind in check so I wouldn't get lost. I saw a path now, hidden in the mist of the netherworld; so wonderful and so mystical.

Jash and I landed softly on the path. I could see the path, but it was lost in the fog. So much fog containing every universe out there. "So these are the leiks." I said.

Author's Note: I welcome you back to The Books of Oyja, where another adventure is brewing. This is more about explaining what Leik and the leiks are.


	2. Confusion

With Jash beside me the leiks seemed almost calming. I, though, wanted to find out where we were going as soon as possible. But the leiks were a wonder. Light and dark; death and life; horrific and wonderful all at the same time. Tas could create wonders and this was one of them. Who guarded the leiks? That was, itself, guarded and only a few knew. There was rumored to be an order that protected them, but there wasn't much proof of them.

"Who guards these?" I asked Jash. "You have more knowledge of this place than I."

Jash shook her head. "You'll find that out later. It doesn't much matter. They've let us pass."

"But when will I learn?"

"When it is time." Jash replied and I shook my head. We were in love but she was still the Jash I knew, still strict. I'm glad love didn't blind her and she was the same old Fosh. A very caring individual that would die for me.

Suddenly I saw two people. One was conjuring water in the air and the other one was conjuring dirt. They looked like they were fooling around. The man with water turned it into shapes and the man with dirt put it onto the water to add some shading. They laughed, saw us, and waved.

"Hi!" The water man said. "My name is Nuin and this is my friend Kwyn. May Tas shine over all your days!"

"And may she happy your days also." I replied. "What are you doing here?"

"We're coming here from Ryloth and heading towards a planet called Mars." Kwyn answered. "I really enjoy the dirt and dust there. Really amazing. And where are you headed to?"

"We are going to Mon Calamari, I know some people there." Jash said and smiled. "I haven't been there for so long."

"Have you heard what happened to Tenju Hell?" Nuin asked. "Rumor has it the Tenju society is breaking up. That the Tenju are going to become extinct! Some say they've fallen out of favor with Tas."

"Doltan did cause havoc." I replied. "I can see how he has fallen out of favor with Tas. But he also has made an alliance with the Dark Lord of the Night."

Nuin and Kwyn gasped. "The center of all evil?" They asked. "Doltan really went that low?"

Jash nodded. "And it has been going on for awhile. Doltan had blinded the Tenju to what was really happening. Oyja here stopped him, or at least drove him away from Tenju Hell."

"But where is he now?" Kwyn asked.

"He has been taken away by the Dark Lord of the Night." She replied. "And the Dark Lord of the Night will not give up Doltan soon."

Nuin and Kwyn nodded and then waved. They walked away slowly, laughing the entire time. A little ways down they stepped off of the leiks and went to Mars. Or, possibly, hopped from one leik to another. That would be a VERY risky thing to do.

I looked to Jash and smiled. "So what has happened was not hidden." I said.

"No." She replied. "Do you think something so big could be hidden? This was something that affected the fabric of time and space!"

I nodded in agreement. "But, then, it must be a very big thing and we'll have allies."

"Only those who are not scared to run." Jash replied. "And those who have nothing to lose."

A group of four people walked by us. All of them were Arconans. "Hey, your face looks better than last time!" One shouted.

They were the Arconans from the coffee shop! I ran over to them and we did a group hug. "Thank you for your help, though it wasn't needed in the end. But it helped me go where I needed to."

"We are always happy to help." One replied. "Especially when one is so lost. We are glad to get away from Tenju Hell. Now we are free to go where we please."

We said our good-byes and they left. Though I wasn't a Tenju anymore, I wished for the chance of Tenju Hell being rebuilt. Rebuilt to show a better glory to Tas. Tas was all there was. Everything was her and, for that, I paid her my respects.

Suddenly I felt something coming towards us. Something dark that seemed like a shadow and there were chills that were being sent out. Jash rested a hand on her lightsaber while I took out mine.

"You've fallen out of favor with my master." The creature said. It looked like a human but its skin appeared to be tightened against its muscles. More a creature of bone and skin and death. "The Dark Lord of the Night has put a death warrant on your head, may you die slowly."

"We are not weaklings." I said. "I don't fear you."

"You should be." It hissed. "I am something more than either of you."

Author's Note: Nuin and Kwyn will play an important part later. So I decided to introduce them now.


	3. Pushed

The being grinned evilly, showing us teeth that looked like fangs.

"You are too sure of yourselves, beings of the foolish light." The creature said. "Witness the might of Shadow, heir to the Dark Lord of the Night's throne!"

"The Dark Lord of the Night will not let you inherit it!" Jash replied. "He is a jealous master."

"Do not speak unkindly of him!" Shadow yelled. "He has now another reason to not give you any rest! No rest for your soul and pathetic body!"

"Your lord is no friend of mine!" I yelled. "I help free him and then I get damned! Your master is nothing that I want!"

Shadow raised both of his hands to the ceiling. "Then I feel no regret in doing this." Suddenly the leiks started to shake. Jash and I got unbalanced. We started to fall close to the walls. But regained balance at the last moment. "It is useless to try and go against me. I am more powerful than both of you."

"I don't doubt that, but we're better!" I yelled.

"Fool of the light, try not to hide from the truth! For it will find you in the end!" He yelled. "And, with it, will come forth eternal pain from the real masters of the universes!"

I shot, out of my hand, orange lightning that bounced off a Force shield Shadow had made. It came at me and I barely dodged it. A loud noise vibrated in my mind and I let out a moan. I had come too close to the walls. Jash took my hand and sent a wave of gentleness to my mind, a presence that cooled the fire within.

"How wonderful." Shadow sneered. "The two lovers holding hands and trying to push away sweet reality."

"No, we aren't." Jash said. "We are gathering strength! A strength you have forgotten!" With that she started singing a song. A song that sounded like it was sung by angels. And, at the same time, a hint of darkness.

That was what Shadow was missing, the connection of light and dark. That was a connection everyone needed to know, if they were to gather up strength. I drew power from Jash's song and had it connect to my innermost being. It resounded in the vessel of my mind. It leapt out of my mouth as I sung it also.

"Stop!" Shadow yelled. "Stop! My newly freed master shall destroy you! Die, light scum!" He then tried to push us out again.

I felt fire burn at my back and also ice. Lava boiled in my blood and balm healed the wounds that were caused. I felt images flash through my mind. Vivid details of murder coming over and over again in my mind. I moaned in pain. Jash tried to calm me. But I couldn't be calmed. I felt something more coming in.

Kino was standing on the acklay and jumped at me. She turned into Kuhn who held up a knife to my head. Suddenly I was in a metal chair and Kuhn was now a wookie. The wookie started to cut into my forehead and I screamed. I shook. I cried. The blood from my forehead now filled up the room and I was drowning.

Suddenly I was free and gasping, I found myself floating in mist. Was this another dream? I saw Jash holding my hand and she seemed real enough. I tried to see where we were but couldn't. "It's okay." Jash said. "Trust in Tas and you'll see what you need to."

I nodded and I saw a blurry leik. The false wind ripped at my face. I concentrated and aimed my attention at one of the leiks. I pointed to one and Jash nodded. We went to that one. My mind shook as did everything, or maybe it was my mind also. I was in such a state I couldn't tell.

Kuhn was there again with his black hair waving in the false winds. He held a baby Fosh to me that had a streak of black running from the center of its forehead to the back of its neck. He smiled at me and then the Fosh grew bigger and attacked me. It seemed to radiate anger of betrayal towards me. I screamed as I was hurt. _focus, Oyja. focus not on visions but on what is now._

_yes. _I agreed and focused not on the visions but on the leik. But, as soon as I tried to get to it, it started to break up. Jash used her power to do what she could but, even she couldn't save us. The leik blew up in our faces.

Pieces of the leik cut into us. It was the most horrible experiences. I was being showered with other people's memories and feelings. I felt someone riding on a roller coaster, feeling such joy it was overwhelming. It was her birthday and she was having a great time.

I also felt a thief grinning at his latest snatch, a necklace from a wealthy resident of a village. Therewas so much evil in that being's head, but less so than Shadow's. I think that Shadow must be an evil no mortal can compare to. The heir of darkness must be something more than mortals will ever see. Tas bless their souls.

Jash and I finally found solid footing though we were dizzy and confused. I grinned at her, or at least tried to. She shook her head and we both stood very still. I felt the ground moving around us and a hole formed. I looked at her and we both jumped in, as the winds would rip us apart otherwise.

Images ripped through our heads. Images of a hatred that would flame into darkness. The darkness of what would become Darth Vader. So Anakin was nearby and I could sense Padme. Obi-Wan Kenobi was also nearby. He was one I had liked reading about, such a great power was within him. And also a very stupid mistake. I wanted to get to him to warn him what Anakin would become.

Suddenly the Genosian sun was upon us. Obi-Wan, Padme, Anakin, other Jedi, and Super Battle Droids were there. One hundred brave Jedi had come to free Obi-Wan. I took out my lightsaber as did Jash. Our objective was to come out alive.

Author's Note: I hope I painted some of the beauty of the leiks. They are very important but don't appear as much as I'd like.


	4. The Arena

I imagined that Jash and I seemed an odd appearance. For we were two beings suddenly appearing from nowhere. The Jedi wouldn't know whether to trust us, and the Separatists would be going through the same problem. Who could blame them? I, for one, wouldn't trust myself if the same decision were upon me.

I turned on my lightsaber and breathed in, settling mind and body. My spirit heightened as I started my attacks. I ran at the nearest super battle droid and cut it in half, doing this I narrowly escaped a shot to my head. Jash tried to come close to me but she was attacked.

I looked at her as she was attacked by a Jedi. The great protectors of the Republic attacking an innocent! Damn the darkness of Tas' glory! "Great Jedi, I mean you no harm." Jash said but the Jedi didn't seem likely to believe her. I blocked some shots that came our way, allowing one to go into his kneecap.

Jash twirled her lightsaber hilt so that it hit the Jedi. "I would think less of him if he had believed me." She said when the Jedi was down.

"It would prove his weakness if he had believed you." I replied.

"You shouldn't believe everyone who says they're your friend, especially during battle." With that we started to move elsewhere. We always kept on the move, looking for enemies everywhere. Shadow could come and bring some Hists. But that move would be useless since it was daylight outside.

Jash came into contact with battle droids and turned her lightsaber off and on in quick succession. The droids were confused by that. But she ended up using her mind to break some important wires in the droids.

I, on the other hand, used orange lightning and the lightsaber. The lightning scared away the Jedi and easily got rid of the droids. I used my lightsaber for bolts that came my way. I looked around and saw one Jedi come towards me, unafraid of the orange lightning. This would be good.

I wanted to kill this Jedi but I also knew that I should let her live. I decided to wait to see what would happen. Searching through her mind I found the name 'Siri Tachi'. So that was her name. Unfortunately, names didn't play as much importance here as they had in Tenju Hell.

I wondered how I could prove to Siri that I meant her no harm. An answer suddenly came in the form of a smile that appeared on her face. "Oyja, why are you a male twi'lek again?" She asked.

"I have just turned into a male twi'lek." I replied, confused. Further conversation was ruined since a group of super battle droids had decided to attack us. Damn them! Siri and I fought together. So I was going to know her later, as a friend. Next time I'll confuse her for giving me such a headache!

Jash joined us. "A new friend?" She asked and I laughed as I cut a droid in half. I shot orange lightning at five droids. Siri looked at Jash quickly but went back to fighting.

"Obi-Wan would want to see you." Siri said as she then went off. I watched Siri go away. I doubt Obi-Wan would know anything about the Tenju or the Dark Lord of the Night. I sensed a leik opening.

"You should go see Obi-Wan." Jash said. "It will help you, not now but when I'm gone."

I nodded and guided myself over to Obi-Wan. I went quickly through the droids and arrived near Obi-Wan and a man I identified as Mace Windu. Mace looked at me and raised his lightsaber to me. "Hold." Obi-Wan said. "Oyja is someone I know. I'm glad to see you here but I'd hoped you'd choose to stay human female."

I shook my head. "Never will I forsake my present, the past before is something that is best forgotten. I remember it but know that I have changed, and I refuse to become unchanged." I replied and Obi-Wan stared at me. He got free of answering me for a minute since battle droids were upon us.

The next chance he got to speak he replied, "This is odd…" I bowed and quickly found Jash.

"It seems that Obi-Wan's past is my future." I said. "But I can't believe I turn into what I was before."

Jash smiled at me and we fought together, she went into close combat. She was a daredevil, and I still an apprentice. I blocked the bolts that came towards us but we had a moment to breathe. "You, Oyja, will understand your future when you revisit your past." She said. "May Tas watch over you, for your glory days are just the beginning. And help, you will, a soul lost as you were lost."

I nodded at Jash as I felt a leik. I smiled as I realized we could get back on track. "There is more than we realize, and less than we think." Jash said. "And go into places unmarked we will. For my time is ending."

I shook my head as we both raced toward the leik, knocking droids and Jedi as we went. "Your time will not end soon." I said. "I want to raise a family with you. We can raise our children to become protectors as we are. But, please, allow a chance for peace."

"There will be peace when we're dead." She replied. "But we are due peace, though we can't run forever. And our son is already dead."

I had no idea what she meant by that. For she could mean a number of different things. Dead as he had turned. Dead as he had actually died. But Jash had not yet born a child, I had not gotten her pregnant. Our relationship was not yet to the point where we had sex. No. We were two different species, to have gotten where we were now was something to be proud of.

I jumped into the leik and held Jash's hand. Whatever she had meant was of no matter now. I wouldn't focus on visions, but on what was now happening.

Author's Note: Ah, I completed a battle scene, yet again. Yes, Rachel, I was tempted to kill off Siri.


	5. Answers

I felt light as we entered the leik. I was glad that we were going on our course again. I looked over at Jash and smiled. We both reached out our minds to sense if Shadow was near us, but we couldn't pick up anything. "That means we must be extra careful." Jash told me and I nodded. "Just because we have a break now doesn't mean we will always have one."

I looked around the leik. "But how to control it more so it doesn't happen so forcefully next time?" I asked and she shrugged. We couldn't fully control the leiks, only Tas could do that. Only Tas on her wondrous thrown in Leik, the center of all. But Jash and I could control the leiks enough so that we could ride another of Shadow's attacks.

"But favor can be gained from Tas." Jash said. "If we pray to her with enough strength, she may yet help us. Tas is almighty but can, on occasion, take pity on a follower."

"Jash, we are not as high ranked as Shadow. We angered the Dark Lord of the Night and I doubt that will bring Tas' favor to us." I replied. "Doesn't it seem foolish to you?"

"So was helping a poor hermit find its place in the world." She said. "The point is that we must look at all the options and not just the apparent ones."

"I think that maybe finding out to harden leiks would help." I said and started to move my hand towards the wall and pulled it away before it went too far. "It would be VERY daring but it could work."

Jash looked at me in a thoughtful glance. "That would take the talent of a true master, Oyja, and a master you are not. I can't even harden a leik." She said and then looked down. "But thought is what counts here and that's the only thing that matters."

The leiks seemed to glow with an inner light. A rush of angel-like beings flew through and then quickly left. Nomers, no doubt, and silver-wings at that: the silver-wings were known to deal in the darkness, the darkness that was the Dark Lord of the Night.

"A nomer," Jash said. "A friend that is good to have, one that lives in the leiks." I nodded in agreement. A nomer would be perfect against Shadow in the leiks. With a signal from her, I put my mind in hers and called out for a nomer. Two red-wings appeared for our use.

Nomers are creatures that live on two instincts: travel and sex. Luckily both were human nomers and wouldn't be attracted to Jash. If they were, they would soon die, no matter what there powers were. They looked at both of us and nodded. "You have called." The male said. "We are here to answer."

"I see you follow a strict code." I said. "We need help navigating the leiks."

The male looked at the female and laughed. "That is such a simple thing. Do you have any trouble with an enemy? For that seems more worthy of our powers." He said.

Jash nodded as the male started looking at her. "Yes, we are being chased by Shadow."

The male and female stared at us. "But he's next to the Dark Lord of the Night in strength, we wouldn't dare face him." They said.

"We do not need you to fight him, just for you to teach us some secrets of the leiks." I said. "We need to know how to survive an attack."

The male looked at us and bowed. "My name is Mian and my partner here is Sinowa. We would be happy to show you some of the secrets." He said. "But first we need to know why the Great Jash doesn't already know."

"I have forgotten." Jash said. "It has been a long time since I have been attacked in the leiks. Usually people avoid me."

"One should not let memories pass." Sinowa replied. "For one day the smallest clue could save you."

With that Jash and I spent an hour or so with Mian and Sinowa. Jash kept on going 'Ah!' to many things that she had not thought about. Mian and Sinowa both tried to hit on us, as was the nomer way. There was no commitment in nomer society, none at all. The best one could hope for was a long relationship.

"So, you must get lonely with just Jash." Sinowa said to me. "It must be boring to have only one person."

"I love Jash very much." I replied to her. "I will not cheat on her."

"No, it's not cheating." She replied. "Just have a taste of me." Before she could do anything else, I held out my hands and let orange lightning crawl along it.

Mian was having similar reactions with Jash. I smiled inwardly. "You may go now." Jash said. "Go now and do what you will, don't bother us now."

Mian and Sinowa bowed and went away, but I could sense some anger from them. I doubted we had seen the last of them, they would want payment later.

"Do not worry." Jash said. "For they are nomers, their true powers lie in the leiks. Do not fear."

I laughed at her. "I just think those are enemies to be feared, and for good reason. They can time travel easily. Those people should not be dismissed so easily." I replied.

Jash shook her head. "But, my love, there is something you should know." She looked straight into my eyes. "There are many things here and we have others to worry about. If they came after us then it would only mean that someone else sent them."

I knew what she meant. That it was only by force nomers did anything. They preferred to travel and have sex; other things were just a distraction and were to be avoided.

Author's Note: This was good, introducing the nomer. They have been in my mind for awhile. I got the name 'nomer' from 'misnomer' which describes the nomer.


	6. A New Start

I looked at Jash and smiled, I was glad that the nomers had left us. I felt a joy that some peace would be granted to us. We had done enough, I thought, and should be rewarded. Not rewarded by jewels or riches, but in some quiet time. I wanted a family and a place to call my own once again.

I looked to one of the leik's walls and focused on opening it. Jash gave me some of her power and I allowed that power to flow through me and I loved it. The taste of the power was sweeter than any wine of Tas'. I breathed in and out flowed a time and place. Jash and I jumped through the hole and found ourselves on Mon Calamari. It was noon and the waves licked the shore gently.

"So," She said. "This is our new life. A life of trying to forget what has happened. Do I see the hermit coming back?"

"Jash," I said. "This is no escapist, but someone wanting some time away from the fighting. Away from the Dark Lord of the Night and Shadow; to create a time when a family can form."

"A family formed from parents getting away from what they are supposed to do?" She asked. "A family formed on deception."

I spread my arms wide to indicate the ocean and all it contained. I took her hand and kissed it. "Please, my love, allow me to prove myself. I want a son or daughter to carry on what we started. We will, of course, not keep secret who we really are to him or her. We'll tell him or her, when the time comes, who we really are." I replied. "I just want to spend time with you. I fear our time is soon ending."

Jash smiled at me. "Our time will end when it will. Don't worry, I'll always be with you." She said and then turned inland and started to walk, I followed. As I walked I went into Tas' glory and took in everything I could. The time of day, the people, the animals, and where we were supposed to go.

When we reached a town I took care to look if Jash and I could stay there. But I was thinking of an apartment under the waves where we could see fish when we woke up and where life would greet us each morning.

We stopped at a small restaurant. From the talk, I heard about the Sith War. I looked over at Jash, maybe peace wouldn't come to us. The Sith were enemies of the Jedi and I didn't want to meet them. Darkness was here but I would shine such a great light that even the Dark Lord of the Night would shrink back in fear.

"Those Sith are powerful," One Mon Calamarin said. "But I don't think that they can ever defeat the Jedi. Defeating the Jedi would take more than a Sith or a whole army of Sith. You would have to destroy the light to ever destroy the Jedi."

"Yes," I replied. "And it is very hard to do that. Mizak is the light and he will not fall."

"What religion do you speak of?" The Mon Calamarin asked.

"It doesn't have a name." I replied. "My name is Oyja and my companion is Jash, my wife."

"Mine is Teimn." He replied. "Have you just arrived? Do you need help?"

After a few more exchanges we found out he knew of an apartment that would suit Jash and I. It was a few hours before we got there but, when we did, Jash jumped on me in joy. The room was of a good size and it had everything we needed to live, as well as a view of a coral reef. Marine life flourished there and room could also be made for a small tank to go inside the room.

Teimn bowed and was about to leave when Jash stopped him. "You shall be rewarded for this." She said. "What price do you ask?"

He smiled at her. "The price I ask is that you keep this place full of life, my parents used to live here."

Jash smiled at him. "We would be happy to do that for you." She then turned to me. "Oyja has plans of a family for us. There should be enough life here to suit you."

After Teimn left Jash and I sat on the couch. We took glasses of water and talked to the water to make it into wine. We drank it slowly. We talked of many things, of what our child's name would be and what we would do.

We planned to get jobs. I wanted to be someone that helped ship items on planet. Jash, on the other hand, wanted to be a doctor. She would make a good one since her connection to life was so great. The greatest any could hope to have. Her feathers always radiated with such a glorious light.

I touched her glowing blue robes. Life was her's and I was her's. There was no owning her, there never would be. Who could hope to be as great as her or as powerful? I knew Mizak was light but I also knew that Jash was some other light, a light that light doesn't recognize.

"Are you feeling alright?" Jash asked me and smiled. A brightness filled her eyes, a joy came to her in the form of a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Jash, I love you so and will never take another." I said. "There is so much beauty in you that you'll never die. Someone with so much light can never go out."

She set her wine glass down and touched my lekku. Joy came into me, for a child would come to us. A child that would make us both proud, a joy that would overrule any other joy.

Dedicated to: The Maradan who rekindled, within me, the flame that helped me to restart this work.

Also a thanks to: Rachel Hayler and debri for giving me ideas for this series from our rps.


End file.
